


Acceptance Speech

by ImagineMyReality22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMyReality22/pseuds/ImagineMyReality22
Summary: Kaitlyn Richmond never thought her prom would end the way it did. Lucas Wayward was in for the shock of his life. When something drastic both changes and reunites their lives, can they get it back together? Or will they collapse under the spontaneous parentage of twins?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceptance Speech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616068) by [ohmyguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts). 



> This story was written off a one shot story also called Acceptance Speech by another author, ohmyguts. If you want to see my inpsiration then go read that. It’s really good. I hope you like my story. Please comment and give kudos!!

⚠️ WARNING: this chapter is mostly about a male birth, which is painful and mature. If that is not for you, you can either stop reading, and I won’t be offended if you do, or you can search for the next Warning sign: ⚠️. I will let you know when the stuff is done and you can keep reading. Warning sign means read at your own risk, and a check mark ✅ sign means all clear. Comment if anything confuses you. Thank you for reading, now to the story. 

 

Kaitlyn’s POV

⚠️ 

i didn’t think coming to prom was going to include me delivering a baby, but I couldn’t stand by. People stare in horror at the stage as the Prom King himself is laying in the ground, writhing in pain, alone and giving birth. I only just realized this and race to the stage, shoving past people who gawk at him. I hop up on the stage and kneel beside him.

“Hey, shh. I’m here to help. Let’s try to slide you out of the other’s view.”

I grab Lucas by the armpits, knowing he won’t be able to move himself. Once behind the curtain, I turn back to him and try to gauge where he is. 

“Lucas, what does it feel like? Can you describe it to me?”

“Firey pain! In my ass. Something’s coming.”

I quickly unfasten his pants and yank them down. I hesitate before the underwear.

“Are you comfortable with me seeing this Lucas? I don’t want to do anything without your consent.”

He grunts and whimpers in pain that he never thought he would experience. 

“Since you are the only one willing to help and I have no clue what to do, yes you have my consent. Please, help me.”

I nod and remove his underwear. His asshole is bulging with the head of his baby, nearly crowning. 

“Lucas, your baby’s head is getting close to your ass, that means you need to push, so that it can come out.”

“Come out?!?! How? Why? Baby? Ooooohh!”

A contraction hits him in the middle of his panic attack. I reach down and feel the area to be sure nothing is wrong. He takes a sharp breath at my touch and shrinks away. I pull him up against a sound system box to prop him up somewhat, and let him take my hand. 

“On the next cramp, you need to push hard ok? You can do it Lucas.”

He looks at me with desperate, fearful eyes. He doesn’t really understand what is happening. He doesn’t know why he is going through this pain right now. I reach my other hand up and rub away his tears. 

“You can do it. I know you can.”

He nods and on the next contraction, he bears his head and pushes hard. The head slides father out.

“You’re almost done with the hardest part, once the head is out the rest of the body comes pretty easy. Push when you cramp.”

I brush the hair from his face and rub my thumb under his eye. He bears down fiercely on the next contraction, so hard actually, that the rest of the head pops free. He drops his head back and relaxes, breathing deeply.

“Great job Lucas! You did it. Only a few more pushes to get the shoulders and you are done.”

He looks at me like I crushed him. 

“More?!? I can’t! I’ve been stretched too far. Kaitlyn, please. No more. I can’t. It’s too hard.”

I shake my head at him and reposition myself in front of his hole. 

“Yes you can. You are so close to being done. Just a few good pushes and I can pull it out and finish for you. Please Lucas. You’re almost there.”

He grits his teeth and musters up everything he’s got and uses it all on one push to remove the one shoulder he had stuck. I pull the baby free and the father collapses from relief. I pull off my cover and wrap the baby girl in it, minding the cord until I can cut it. 

“Lucas. You did it. You have a girl.”

He smiled at me, weakly but with passion. I hand him his hard work, and lift him slightly, positioning his abandon pants beneath him for when the placenta delivers. I then move to sit behind him. I push him forward a bit so I can slide in between him and the box. He collapses against my shoulder, relief evident in his face. I reach my hands down rub his abdominal area and his thighs, trying to offer some relief. He breaths with what I assume is thankfulness. 

“Thank you Kait. You were the only one who responded. I have no possible way to repay you. If I had been alone for that, and on stage in front of everyone, I’m not sure what would have happened.”

I smile down at him, this boy I don’t know very well, who just had a baby, and is in a very vulnerable state.

“You can repay me by letting me help you with your new edition. One boy will not be enough. I am glad I could help. Those students in the auditorium were going to make a humiliation of you. Even then I wouldn’t let it slide. I’m just glad you could trust me to help.”

He laughs a little, his eyes still fixed in his girl in his arms.

“What is her name?”

He looks up at me, well, as much as he can from practically sitting in my lap, curiosity in his eyes. 

“I’m not sure. What’s your middle name?”

“Addysin.”

“I like it. Addysin Grace Wayward.”

I blush deeply. 

“You don’t have to do that. It’s your baby.”

He smirks.

“But I want to. I want her to know the woman that without whom she might not be here.”

“I’m honored. I think I should go get some supplies to help clean up.”

Lucas nods.

“I don’t think I can move yet.”

“That’s ok. The nurse’s office is literally down the hall.”

“Ok.”

I scoot out from behind Lucas and stand to make my way to the door. I rush down to the nurses office, lucky I have a master key (publications and media has its perks), and gather all the supplies I need for father and baby. I rush back and get to work. I clean the baby, cutting the cord and such, weigh her and measure her (using some science scales I found), and properly wrap her. Next I start on her father. I clean up his area (very gently and modestly) and clean up underneath him. I give Lucas some painkillers and a new pair of pants, though they are scrubs. I clean the grime from his face and hands. Once I finish, I pick up Addysin from the floor and sit next to her father, when she starts to cry. 

“I think she needs to feed.”

He looks at me in shock and confusion. I tug at his button up shirt, tearing away the rest of the buttons. I position the baby beneath his nipple and she attaches. He gasps and just watches as she feeds from his milk that he didn’t know was there. I laugh at his reaction. And I get my gasp when he leans over and lays his head on my shoulder. I think the trust has gone farther than I thought.

✅ (gist: Lucas just gave birth to a baby girl) 

I pull out my phone and text my best friend Tyler, who’s acting as my date tonight, to pull up to the doors at the back of the stage, commonly used for prop transport and cast entrance. 

“My ride is pulling around to that door, do you think you can stand yet?”

I take Addysin and offer my arm to him, and just as he moves to his knees Tyler bursts through the door. 

“Perfect timing. Lucas can’t stand and I need to hold Addysin, help please.”

Tyler Lois, best friend extraordinaire, has never looked at me so stupidly then just now. But he comes to my rescue anyway. 

“You can trust him.”

I tell Lucas, who looks at me in almost fear. Ty pulls Lucas’s arm over his shoulder and helps him walk out while I carry Addysin. I pull open the back seat door and Ty gently sets Lucas in there, I pass him Addysin and go to close the door. 

“Wait!”

I hesitate, looking at Lucas as Tyler takes the driver’s seat. 

“Can you stay back here? With me?”

I am not surprised by this but I am still slightly shocked. I nod and slip inside. He spins and lays his head on my lap, laying on his side and holding his baby close. I run my fingers through Lucas’s hair. 

“Where are we going exactly?”

Tyler asks as he starts the car. I respond without hesitation. 

“My place. I don’t think actual doctors will understand, they will probably ridicule more than anything. My mom is a dula, she has a bunch of post-birth supplies we can use.”

Ty nods and we hit the road. I look down at little Addysin. 

“I’m shocked she hasn’t cried since birth. You’ve got one good baby there Lucas.”

He smiled up at me, happiness glowing off over him. 

A/N: Thank you all for reading this. I appreacite your encourgement. Please comment. I’d love to hear feedback from you guys the readers. Anything you want me to put in, like a chapter plot, i’d Love to hear it. 

-Hope S.


	2. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has a second surprise. Tyler shares his feelings. Kaitlyn defends Lucas and reveals some substantial information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the whole chapter, the emojis regulate what is pg and what is not.

⚠️

“Hey, Lucas. Um, do you by any chance know how you got pregnant and just gave birth? If you’re not ready to answer it’s ok.”

He sighs, probably thinking about what happened.

“It’s ok. Well, I wasn’t exactly sure what was happening until you told me, but my friends play pranks on each other during this month every year and I had some really weird tasting punch before I got on stage. And when I collapsed my ‘friends’ stood in the back of the room laughing.”

✅(Lucas talks about getting pregnant using a fertility potion that spiked his punch as a prank by his ‘friends’)

I gasp. I didn’t think it was something so cruel! 

“Lucas, I’m so sorry. That is awful!”

We pull into my drive, and Ty jumps out to help Lucas. I take the baby and go to the door to unlock it. 

“Bring him up to my room. I’m going to go see if I can find some things.”

He nods and starts down the hall to the right of the entry way. I move left towards my mom’s office. I open the door, looking for a Moses basket for Addysin. Once I find one in all the clutter, I dig around for some pills and stuff to prevent post-partum and better pain killers. And I also dig through one of the boxes that has my dad’s stuff, trying to find some boxers and pants and shirts. Once I collect everything, I stop by the kitchen for food. Addysin starts to wake up and I take as my cue to get back to the boys.

⚠️

I walk towards my room to hear painful squeaks and grunts and whimpers. I practically bust down the door to see Lucas pantless and panting, Tyler looking horrified and a new bulge pressing against Lucas’s tired hole. I drop the stuff I brought (except for Addysin, I set her down) and rush over to my bed. 

“It looks like you’re having twins, Lucas.”

His face pales at the word.

“But we were done! We had Addy, we finished.”

I look at his with woeful eyes.

“I mean you are having two babies instead of one. You have to give birth to the other one.”

He looked so tired, so done with this. 

“ I’m so sorry Lucas. You shouldn’t have to be doing this. But we can’t change it now.”

I turn to Tyler, who looks like he might puke he’s so green and pale. 

“Get on the bed and sit behind Lucas. Let him lay on you for support.”

He nods, and listens. I drop down to the floor at the end of the bed. It’s a good thing i was painting in here yesterday. I lay the tarp underneath him and spread his legs slightly more. The bulge is getting bigger, I can even see hair. 

“Ok, Lucas. You know how this works. When you cramp, push until you stop. You can do it. Ready, go.”

I can feel the contractions coming through his belly, I know when he should push. He brings his chin to his chest and screams as he bears down. 

“Won’t your mom hear something odd coming from your room?”

Tyler asks. I shake my head. 

“She’s going to be gone for a couple weeks. Some convention wanted her to be one of the main speakers. I’m stocked on imperishables and milk, so I’m good to help Lucas out. You’re welcome to stay the night as well. Ready Lucas! Push!”

He bears down very hard, the ears of his baby popping out. 

“Good job, you’re almost there. Just one more push and the head will be out.”

He nods his head, well, more like shakes it up and down violently. 

“Ok. Just one. One more. I can do this.”

Lucas gives himself a pep talk. And he pushes hard. The baby’s head slides out. But see something is not right. The cord is wrapped around the baby’s neck. 

“Don’t push Lucas. The cord is wrapped around the baby’s head. I need to fix it.”

I reach my finger in between the cord and the neck to try and loosen it. It’s stuck tight. The only way to fix is from inside. I don’t want to do this to Lucas, but it’s the only way to protect his baby.

“Lucas, I need to do something and you’re not going to like it, but it is necessary to save your baby.”

He looks at me skeptically. 

“What do you need to do?”

I wince. 

“I need to push the baby back inside so I can fit my hand around to release the cord.”

His eyes visibly widen with fear. 

“No! Please, no. Anything else. Please, don’t do this!”

Hearing him beg nearly breaks me, but I stay strong. 

“I have to Lucas. It’s the only way to save your baby. Ok?”

I don’t give him the opportunity to answer, I just push on the baby’s head as gently as possible, slowly moving it back inside him as he screams and cries, thrashing back and forth under the pain. I stop once I finish and slowly spread my fingers under his hole. More screaming, crying and thrashing. I use two fingers to pull on the cord and loosen it. I pull my hands from him and set them on his thighs. I give him a moment to rest. 

“All done. I finished. I’m done. You’re ok. The baby is ok. When you are ready, you can push again.”

He nods slowly. And as I feel the next contraction come, he bears down, struggling to push the ears back out. Slowly they come and he collapses on top of Tyler in exhaustion. 

“You just have to push one shoulder out, then I can finish for you. Just one shoulder.”

He breathes deeply and I can see the strain on his face as he pushes with the last of his strength. 

“One more. You are almost there. I need one more good push Lucas.”

He shakes his head weakly. 

“I can’t. I’m done. It’s too hard. I can’t do it! Please. Let it be over! Please.”

I don’t want this. I want him to be done. But I can’t help yet. 

“I need one more. Just one strong push and you’ll have your other baby. I need you to. You are almost done. You made it this far. You can’t stop now. You’ve come too far to give up.”

He looks at me in desperation. I nod and he nods back. For one last time, he pushes with everything in him, screaming at the top of his lungs. The shoulder slips out and I pull it the rest of the way. 

“Lucas, you have a beautiful baby boy.” I cut the umbilical cord and pull out a blanket and wrap him up. I’ll weigh him later. The baby takes a big gulp of breath and screams loudly. 

“Ty, I need to clean him up, are you good?”

Ty looks almost traumatized.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

I nod and move around, cleaning Lucas again. I gently wash his area and lay a blanket over him. I leave the tarp for when the afterbirth delivers. I then work on the baby. I weigh him and measure him, and wrap up again and give him to his father. He looks relieved. 

✅ (Lucas had twins, just gave birth to a baby boy, but the cord was wrapped, so the hay hadn’t some problems, but he’s ok now)

“You mister, caused me a lot of problems. You little troublemaker.”

I laugh at his coping methods. I turn to Tyler. 

“Do you want to switch out?”

He looks at me like I’m his savior.

“Yes please. I need a shower.”

I move Addy closer so I can reach her if I need to and help Ty slide out from under Lucas. He jets off quickly, rushing to the bathroom. I slip under Lucas and pull him up against me. He has no energy left, putting all of his weight against me. I smile down at him and his boy. 

“What’s his name gonna be? Do you have any ideas?”

He groans at the sound of my voice, probably because of the volume. 

“Not really. Any suggestions?”

I shrug.

“Um, I’ve always loved the names Connor and Huntyr.”

“I like Huntyr. Huntyr Charles Wayward. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” I am deeply touched asking my opinion on how his babies should be named. It really makes me appreciate him that much more. 

“So, what’s your housing situation like? And money? How do you think you can afford these babies? How can I help?”

He turns over so he is laying on his side, Huntyr cradled to his chest. 

“Can we wait until later? I can’t handle any more stress. I just need rest.”

I flush, deeply embarrassed.

“Yeah, sure. Do you want me to leave and let you sleep?”

He looks up at me with pleading eyes.

“Can you stay with me? I don’t think I can be alone right now.”

“Yeah, of course. Anything you need.”

Lucas adjusts himself to get comfortable against me. I run my fingers through his hair, humming a tune to one of my favorite songs. He seems to calm down a bit, slowly falling asleep. I want to help him, so I start singing softly. 

“I am not a stranger to the dark

Hide away, they say

Cause we don’t want your broken parts 

I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars

Run away, they say

Cause no one will love you as you are

 

But I won’t let them break me down to dust 

I know that there’s a place for us 

For we are glorious

 

When the sharpest words want to cut you down

I’m gonna send a flood

Gonna drown them out

I am brave 

I am bruised 

I am who I’m meant to be 

This is me

 

Look out cause here I come 

And I’m marching on to the beat I drum

I’m not scared to be seen 

I make no apologizes 

This is me

 

Another round of bullets hits my skin

Well fire away

Cause today 

I won’t let the shame dig in

We are bursting through the barricades

And reaching for the sun

We are warriors 

Yeah that’s what we’ve become

 

I won’t let them break me down to dust

I know that there’s a place for us

For we are glorious 

 

When the sharpest words want to cut me down

I’m gonna send a flood 

Gonna drown them out 

This is brave 

This is bruised 

This is who I’m meant to be

This is me.”

I finish the song to see Lucas fast asleep with Huntyr tucked tightly under his arm. I slide out from under him and gently pull the baby from his arms. I weigh the baby and measure, then lay his to rest in his sisterMs basket, who won’t sleep for the life of me. I quietly leave the room, and cradling Addy, pad over to the kitchen for food. I pull some Cheez-Itz from the pantry and go to sit in the living room with the baby. When I get there, I find Tyler sprawled on the couch, TV flickering with flipping channels. 

“Hey.”

He looks up from his browsing to see me, and he smiles until his eyes find Addy in my arms, at which it falls. He immediately fixes it, but I caught him. I sit in the couch next to him and hold Addy to my chest as she cuddles. 

“I know what you’re thinking.”

He sits up. 

“And what is that?”

“You’re judging Lucas. And what happened to him.”

“No I’m not! Why would you say that? I would never.”

“Pu-lease. I saw your smile drop when you saw Addy, and how you reacted to Huntyr. And when it first started on stage, you just stood there. And even after I left, you were still there. You can’t lie to me, any way. I’ve known you since forever.”

Tyler sighs and looks down at his lap, fingers twiddling. 

“You’re right. But it isn’t very much judging since I have no clue what to make of this situation. Our prom king and a boy we have gone to school with all our lives has just given birth to twins, Y/N. That shouldn’t even be possible, let alone a teenager going through it. I just don’t know what to think.”

I sigh too, and rock Addy back and forth, giving me something to do with my hands. 

“I get that. But I need you to get over that quickly. Lucas will need me, you know he will. He doesn’t have a clue on how to do anything other than wipe his own ass. Therefore I need you. I need the support of my best friend. He doesn’t have that, so that I what I need to be for him. And these kids will need a mother figure. Who else will do that? His white trash parents will probably kick him out when they find out, I need to be there. If you were in his position, you would want the same. So please, help me help him.”

Ty just looks at me for a moment in awe, and as he opens his mouth to say something, a baby’s cry rings out. I stand to go handle it, and Tyler doesn’t stop me. 

 

I walk down the hall and as I get closer, I hear a small voice calling. 

“Y/N?”

I open the door to see Lucas sitting on the bed, looking flustered, like he had just woken and found out I wasn’t there. Huntyr still sat on the floor, wailing. 

“I’m here Lucas. I’m here. I’ve got it.”

I pad over to the Moses basket and lay Addy down in it, picking up Huntyr.

“Hey beautiful boy! What’s wrong? Are you ok? You’re so ok right now. Are you hungry? I bet you are!”

I turn to Lucas. 

“Are you up for it?”

He nods and I move to sit next to him on the bed. 

⚠️

“The key is to let them attach. You just guide them.”

I prop Huntyr up in Lucas’s arms and guide his hand to help Huntyr feed. He hooks on immediately. 

“There. You’ve got it.”

Lucas just sits, obviously exhausted. It’s only now that I really get a chance to take in his features. He has somewhat curly dirty blonde, almost brown hair, and beautiful gray eyes, almost storm like. He is very well built, with a toned body and abs. Almost white skin, and a scar along the under side of his chin. Beautiful. Wait, what? What am I thinking? Ugh!! Stupid period!! Lucas is so tired that he passes out with Huntyr still attached. I remove the baby and place him next to his sister and set them next to the dresser while I dig around and find something more comfortable to change into. It’s going to be a long night. I leave the babies in my room and move back to the living room to find Ty conked out on the couch. I cuddle up on the love seat and flick on my tablet, opening a book to read until someone beckons me. 

✅ (just breastfeeding)


End file.
